This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to local encryption of a set of replicated data in a shared pool of configurable computing resources which has a set of member nodes. The amount of replicated data that needs to be managed using encryption is increasing. Encryption of a set of replicated data may be desired to be performed as efficiently as possible. As data needing to be managed increases, the need for encryption of the set of replicated data may also increase.